


The Nature of the Beast

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Tang Yi’s always been ready to carry the consequences of his own actions. (Unbeta'd)





	The Nature of the Beast

Shao Fei pleads with him not to do it, not to kill Chen Wen Hao. He begs Tang Yi with tears in his eyes and in a voice so hoarse it cracks around the edges. But Tang Yi’s made up his mind a long time ago. His course is firmly set.

He kills Chen Wen Hao. One bullet straight to the head.

And he’s ready to deal with the consequences.

* * *

But the cops don’t come for him. Not that day. Not the day after. Or the day after that.

Meng Shao Fei doesn’t come either.

* * *

Tang Yi sends Jack to ask around, to find out what’s going on. Because he knows that the cops  _must_ have gotten their hands on the gun with his fingertips, lost in the chaos after the shooting, when Xin Tian Meng and their rivals clashed together over Chen Wen Hao’s dead body and soon after the cops stormed the building.

But… there  _is_ no gun. There was no gun found at the crime scene, that’s what their mole at the police station, well-paid and discreet, tells them.

_Impossible_.

* * *

“What did you do?” Tang Yi asks Shao Fei forcefully as he enters the flat, pushing past Shao Fei who opened the door at his insistent knocking.

Shao Fei doesn’t pretend not to know what Tang Yi’s talking about. He simply closes the door softly and then stands there with his back towards Tang Yi and his shoulders slumped.

“ _Meng Shao Fei_!” Tang Yi snaps because he fears he knows where this is headed. And he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it  _at all_. This is  _not_ what he wanted!

Finally, Shao Fei turns to him. He looks…  _defeated_. A little bit broken. “You told me to do what I had to,” he reminds Tang Yi softly. It doesn’t sound like a recrimination, though, there’s no reproach in his voice.

Tang Yi shakes his head. “This is  _not_ what I meant! You destroyed evidence? You’re a  _cop_!”

“I’m not,” Shao Fei says, still very quietly.

That stuns Tang Yi even more. “What?”

Shao Fei sighs and hugs himself. “I resigned. It came down to a choice between upholding the law or protecting you - and I chose  _you_. I realized I would  _always_ choose you. How could I go on being a cop like that?”

Tang Yi stares at him. He just stares. The enormity of what Shao Fei did, how much of himself he compromised, what he gave up and all of that for him… It’s overwhelming.

Slowly, hesitantly, Tang Yi closes the distance between them. He takes Shao Fei gently by the shoulders and shakes him a little. “ _Shao Fei_! This is  _not_ what I wanted! I never– This is not what I wanted,” he repeats, more softly this time.

He doesn’t know what to do. He was - is, always has been - willing and ready to carry the consequences of his own actions, he,  _Tang Yi_. Not anyone else. Especially not Meng Shao Fei.

Shao Fei looks up at him. He seems unbearably sad. “Like you said… we both did what we had to.”

Tang Yi pulls Shao Fei into his arms. There really isn’t anything he could say to make it better. Because he’s not sorry he killed Chen Wen Hao. He’s only sorry that Shao Fei’s paying for it.

It takes a small eternity - that’s how it seems to Tang Yi, at least - but eventually Shao Fei melts into his embrace. He leans against Tang Yi, letting him bear his weight. “We can’t help who we are, Tang Yi…” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Tang Yi’s waist.

And Tang Yi knows it’s true and he’s never minded before. He takes pride in who he is, what he’s made himself. But for the first time, just for Meng Shao Fei, he wishes he could change.


End file.
